


Love and Cholesterol (Любовь и холестерин)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Obscene words, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, bank robbery AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Стайлз продумал множество ограблений банков за свою жизнь. Чисто теоретически, точно так же, как он составлял свой план по выживанию во время зомби-апокалипсиса. Это не то, что он собирался реализовывать на самом деле. И очевидно, он лучше в планировании ограблений, чем эти парни.





	Love and Cholesterol (Любовь и холестерин)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Тысячи солнц и спасибо [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia) за беттинг ^^

Отец Стайлза всегда говорит, что у него есть особый дар привлекать неприятности. Но это технически не совсем так. Стайлз не привлекает неприятности, понимаете? Он вроде как ищет их на свою пятую точку. Ему пятнадцать, и он живет в маленьком городке в Калифорнии. Что еще, блин, тут делать-то?

Но именно сейчас он не искал неприятностей.

Он абсолютно невиновен.

Стайлз просто пришел обменять деньги. То ли дядя двоюродного брата отца, то ли какого-то другого колена родственник, живущий в Польше, прислал ему деньги в подарок к предстоящему шестнадцатилетию. В злотых. И Стайлз не имеет понятия, сколько там в долларах, а учитывая его удачу, к тому времени, когда они высчитают комиссию за перевод, он еще и останется должен банку. Так вот сегодня у него не было в планах попасть на ограбление этого самого банка.

– Всем на пол! Быстро все легли на гребаный пол!

Их трое. В масках и с пушками.

Мгновение Стайлз таращится на них, сжимая горстку злотых, потому что всё еще не может осознать сложившуюся ситуацию, а в другую секунду какой-то клиент из очереди хватает его и тащит на пол.

_Вот дерьмо!_

Этот другой клиент – это Дерек Хейл.

Дерек "это-частная-собственность" Хейл.

Дерек "возможно-убил-свою-сестру-но-по-какой-то-причине-твой-отец-отпустил-меня" Хейл.

Какое-то время Стайлз даже не знает, что более странно. То, что Дерек Хейл пользуется банком вместо того, чтобы прикапывать свои деньги рядом с расчлененными трупами своих жертв, или что он пахнет корицей?

Подождите.  
Нет.

Они находятся посреди ограбления банка – вот что на самом деле уму непостижимо.

Нужно сосредоточиться, серьезно.

Стайлз продумал множество ограблений банков за свою жизнь. Чисто теоретически, точно так же, как он составлял свой план по выживанию во время зомби-апокалипсиса. Это не то, что он собирался реализовывать на самом деле. И очевидно, он лучше в планировании ограблений, чем эти парни.

Для начала, самая простая разведка должна была показать, что в этом банке есть защитные экраны перед рабочим местом кассиров, которые в нужные момент опускаются, и – бум! – кассиры в полной безопасности.

Кстати, повезло им, не правда ли? Стайлз немного ненавидит их в данный момент, но это просто зависть.

Итак, экраны опущены, и в фойе банка остались лишь грабители и клиенты. Три человека против примерно дюжины посетителей. Шансы были бы неплохими, если бы не оружие.

Хоть и прошло всего секунд пятнадцать-двадцать с тех пор, как всё завертелось, но Стайлз знает – беззвучная сигнализация уже сработала и копы в пути.

Им нужно просто подождать, так ведь?

***

Дерек Хейл пахнет кожей, из которой сшита его куртка, и корицей. Серьезно, корицей. Это очень сбивает с толку. Не так сильно, как три мудачины с пушками, но, честно говоря, Стайлз мог бы использовать это как способ отвлечься.

Если забыть обо всем этом антураже серийного убийцы, Дерек вроде как горяч.

Ладно, абсолютно полностью горяч.

Когда Стайлз понимает, что ему хочется придвинуться как можно ближе в личное пространство Дерека Хейла, чтобы просто попытаться уловить этот дразнящий запах, у него сердце замирает. Он осознает, что вместо этого обратить внимание на ребят с пушками было бы безопаснее. Во всех возможных смыслах.

***

Так много всего в жизни сводится к вопросу о времени.

Парни с пушками явно не рады, что кассиры и наличные деньги надежно заперты за пуленепробиваемыми экранами.

У них из-за этого даже возникает небольшая паника – видимо, день пошел совсем не по плану – а потом они снова мчатся к дверям.

Прямо перед тем, как они добираются-таки до выхода, Стайлз слышит сирены и визг покрышек снаружи.

И парни с пушками оказываются в ловушке.

Теперь это уже не ограбление. Это захват заложников.

***

– Вытаскивайте свои телефоны! – кричит один из грабителей. – Доставайте свои чертовы телефоны и кладите их на пол!

Руки Стайлза дрожат, но он подчиняется, а потом наблюдает, как один из парней пинает его телефон так, что тот скользит по плитке далеко в сторону.

– Ты, – говорит грабитель, толкая мыском ботинка ногу Дерека. – Где твой мобильный?

– У меня его нет, – отвечает ему Дерек.

– У всех есть телефон.

– У меня нет, – повторяет Дерек, и, наверное, он социопат, потому что даже не моргает, когда парень тычет ему в лицо пистолетом.

– Ты, – обращается он к Стайлзу, – проверь его карманы.

У Стайлза трясутся руки, когда он выполняет приказ, а Дерек, вероятно, убьет его позже за то, что он лапает и засовывает пальцы в карманы его супер-обтягивающих джинсов, вытаскивая подкладку, чтобы грабитель мог видеть, что ему не врут и телефона действительно нет.

Святой боже. Стайлз чувствует невероятное облегчение, когда понимает, что Дерек сказал правду. Он бы не хотел закончить свою жизнь с пулей в голове из-за того, что Хейл тупо привязан к своему айфону.

– К стене, – приказывает парень, указывая в сторону стойки у касс. – Все остальные, не поднимаясь с пола, передвигайтесь туда же.

Стайлз почти ползком, скользя задницей по полу, перемещается к кассам и прислоняется спиной к стене. Дерек Хейл шлепается рядом с ним и очевидно собирается быть его приятелем по несчастью во всей этой ситуации с захватом. И это круто. Ну ладно, да, он выглядит пипец как устрашающе, но Стайлз думает, что это наилучшее время, чтобы иметь рядом с собой кого-то пипец-какого-устрашающего.

И если Дерек замечает, что Стайлз смещается на пару сантиметров ближе к нему, то никак не показывает этого.

***

Первый час осады на самом деле даже интересный. Вроде как из-за адреналина Стайлз остается бодрым и внимательным, а время бежит очень, очень быстро.

Мудачина Первый – Стайлз не сильно изощрялся, когда решил как-то назвать этих парней, – наблюдает за дверью и время от времени кричит полиции, что начнет стрелять в заложников, если копы попытаются приблизиться.

Мудачина Второй ходит туда-сюда перед заложниками и смотрит угрожающе.

А Мудачина Третий стоит в углу и всё контролирует.

Больше не происходит ничего. Стайлз голоден, он не принял Аддералл сегодня, поэтому дергается и нервничает. А еще каким-то образом, даже находясь в заложниках, ему дико скучно. Да что вообще такое с ним?

– Прекрати, – бормочет Дерек и кладет руку ему на ногу.

Стайлз даже не заметил, как начал покачиваться.

– Прости, – шепчет он в ответ, – прости.

Дерек не убирает руку. Лишь аккуратно сжимает колено.

– Почему от тебя пахнет корицей? – шепотом спрашивает Стайлз, и брови Дерека осуждающе нахмуриваются.

А еще... он рычит?

***

На самом деле, Стайлз не первый, кто начинает паниковать. Эта сомнительная честь выпала не пожилой леди с опорными ходунками и даже не ребенку, который на несколько лет младше Стайлза. Нет, честь достается какому-то гребаному хрену, который начинает болтать о том, что надо выбираться отсюда, и что, конечно, им не нужны все заложники. Правда ведь? Не тогда, когда...

Стайлз чувствует, как в животе всё скручивается узлами, когда этот мужик поднимает руку и указывает на него.

Не тогда, когда у них есть сынок шерифа.

***

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит Стайлз, – когда Мудачина Второй хватает его за ворот худи и вытаскивает вперед. Он царапает плитку, пытаясь ухватиться за нее. – Черт, нет, пожалуйста.

Дерек снова издает тот рычащий звук.

– Двинешься, и я выстрелю в него, – говорит Мудачина Второй.

Какое-то мгновение Стайлз не понимает, что тот имеет в виду, а потом до него доходит: угроза обращена к Дереку. Что странно, потому что ровно до этого дня единственным человеком, кроме Мудачины Второго, который заставлял Стайлза так бояться за свою личную безопасность, был именно Хейл. Вероятно, они смогут подружиться на этой почве позже? Дерек и Мудачина Второй.

Который тем временем заставляет Стайлза подняться на ноги и тащит его к входным дверям банка. Старым добрым толстым стеклянным дверям.

Стайлз стоит напротив них, он дрожит и пристально смотрит на улицу.

Очень много полицейских машин.  
Много полиции.

Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он видит отца. Тот стоит на другой стороне улицы, позади капота одной из машин. И тоже смотрит прямо на Стайлза с шокированным выражением на лице.

Ствол пистолета у виска Стайлза кажется раскаленным.

Он моргает и чувствует, как слезы стекают по лицу.

Мудачина Второй толкает его обратно от двери.

– Бери свой телефон, – говорит он, – возьми телефон и звони шерифу.

***

– Привет, пап, – хрипло произносит он.

– Стайлз, – голос отца звучит так, будто сейчас сорвется, – ты в порядке, ребенок?

Стайлз не может ответить на этот вопрос. Он должен читать записки, которые ему дал Мудачина Второй.

– Если будут предприняты попытки войти в банк, заложник умрет. Попробуете проверить наши слова, и это будет ваш сын.

Он завершает вызов, а Мудачина Второй указывает ему возвращаться на место рядом с Дереком.

Когда он садится, Дерек обнимает его.

Стайлз едва ли замечает это.

***

А дело в том, что у этих ребят нет стратегии отхода. Они знают об этом, заложники знают. И всё это значит, что у них есть два варианта. Они могут либо сдаться и выйти прямиком в руки полиции, либо могут принять другое решение и умереть в лучах славы, в сюжете более кровавом, чем фильм ужасов 1970-х годов. Любой разумный человек выбрал бы первый вариант, но какие шансы, что эти парни таковы?

А знаете, кто еще неразумен? Дерек. Дерек нихрена не разумен.

– Эй, – говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Как насчет того, чтобы отпустить пожилую леди? И ребенка?

– Сядь на место, кожаная куртка!

Дерек не слушает. Он продолжает:

– Уже поздно, а вы только выиграете пару бонусов у копов, если отпустите их. Вам они не нужны. У вас достаточная страховка со всеми оставшимися.

– Д-да! – кто-то еще подхватывает предложение. Это тот хрен, который сдал Стайлза при первой возможности. – Вам вообще никто из нас не нужен, кроме шерифского пацана!

Серьезно? Чем, блять, Стайлз перед ним провинился?

Верхняя губа Дерека дергается, словно он скалится.

– Сядь и заткнись! – кричит Мудачина Второй.

Хейл подчиняется.

***

Снаружи уже стемнело. Свет в банке всё еще включен.

– Я вот думаю, – шепчет Стайлз Дереку, – это ведь совершенно неприемлемо отправлять кому-то деньги в иностранной валюте, когда есть такая вещь, как электронные переводы, например, «Пэйпал», правда?

Дерек смотрит на него искоса, Стайлз засчитывает это как согласие.

Пожилую женщину и ребенка отпускают. Они так же отпускают другую женщину, потому что та беременна. И еще уходит мужчина, который показал им таблетки для сердца.

Остается восемь заложников и три преступника с пушками.

Стайлз хотел бы думать, что их шансы увеличились или типа того, но он знает, что это полное дерьмо.

***

Около восьми вечера им приносят поесть.

За всю свою жизнь Стайлз никогда не было так наплевать на пиццу, как сейчас.

***

Преступники начинают нести чушь о вертолетах и Рио, и – ого! – они, должно быть, смотрели еще больше нелепых фильмов, чем Стайлз.

– Чувак, на мне чертова мишень, – шепчет он, натягивая рукава худи на пальцы и сжимая их в кулаки.

– С тобой ничего не случится, – отвечает ему Дерек. Он следит за парнями с пушками. Всё время смотрит на них, словно может видеть минимум десяток различных способов убить их в любую секунду и просто пытается разобраться, какой из них наиболее зрелищный. Он точно серийный убийца. У Стайлза ужасный вкус в выборе того, с кем оставаться в заложниках.

– Ага, – отвечает Стайлз и толкает плечом в плечо Дерека. – Слушай, просто посмотри на меня на секундочку, ладно? Это важно.

Дерек поворачивается к нему. Черт возьми, какие же у него красивые глаза!

– Эм... – Стайлз сглатывает. – Если я не выберусь, пожалуйста, скажи отцу, что я люблю его.

– Ты выберешься, – говорит ему Дерек.

– Конечно, – Стайлз не спорит, но в животе у него всё скручивается жгутом. – Но если нет, передай ему. Хорошо?

Дерек выглядит почти обеспокоенным. Или как будто страдает несварением. Трудно сказать.

– Скажи ему, что я его люблю, – повторяет Стайлз. Есть еще миллион других вещей, которые хотелось бы передать, но он думает, что это самое важное. Практически. Поэтому он добавляет: – И еще скажи ему, чтобы следил за холестерином. Запомнил?

– Конечно, – шепчет Дерек, и выражение его лица смягчается, – любовь и холестерин.

***

Почти в полночь Мудачина Первый выходит из себя.

Он тащит Стайлза к двери и приставляет дуло пистолета к его челюсти.

– Где наш гребаный вертолет, Стилински? А? Ты хочешь увидеть, как разлетится на части череп твоего сынка? Хочешь увидеть, как его мозги растекаются по стене?

О боже. _Боже, боже, боже_.

Мудачина Первый вжимает ствол еще сильнее.

– Скажи ему, пацан. Скажи своему папочке, что ты не хочешь умирать!

– Я не хочу умирать, – послушно вторит Стайлз. – Пожалуйста, папа! Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать!

***

Стайлзу кажется, что он даже на несколько минут засыпает. Может быть, это потому, что он устал от страха и всех этих эмоций, а может потому, что Дерек обнимает его и предлагает положить голову ему на плечо. В общем, ему на самом деле удается немного поспать.

Но это не длится не так уж и долго.

Когда гаснет свет, погружая фойе банка в полную темноту, Стайлз знает, что скоро умрет. В этот момент он понимает, что парни с пушками либо попробуют использовать его как щит до того, как появится команда спецназа, либо убьют его, просто чтобы шериф проиграл.

Стайлз определенно умрет.

Он видит тени, вырисовывающиеся из темноты.

И вдруг его накрывает, словно щитом, чье-то теплое тело.

Запахи корицы и кожи окутывают его, прижимая к полу, чужие руки зажимают словно в тисках.

А потом начинается перестрелка.

– Дерек! – Стайлз кричит в ужасе, он чувствует, как тело Дерека дергается над ним. Слышит, как он стонет от боли. Воздух насыщен запахом крови. Господи, так много крови!

Вспыхивают ослепляющие гранаты. Следом появляется группа захвата.

После этого воцаряются шум, вспышки и хаос. И Стайлз знает лишь то, что Дерек сейчас лежит на нем и истекает кровью.

– Дерек, – шепчет он.

Тот не двигается.

– Стайлз! – отец становится на колени, ощупывает его, проверяя, не ранен ли он. – Стайлз, ты в порядке?

– Что? – слабо моргает он, оглядываясь. 

Отец крепко обнимает его, бормочет: "О боже, ребенок".

– А где Дерек? – спрашивает Стайлз, и у него перехватывает дыхание. – Он был здесь, но... Что с ним случилось?

– С кем? – не понимает его отец.

– Он умер? – Стайлз не может сдержать слёз. – Они что, уже забрали его тело?

– Стайлз, – прерывает его отец, крепко сжимая за руку, – никто не трогал тела. Все заложники в порядке.

Нет, это невозможно.

Дерек прикрывал его собой, а те парни стреляли в него. Не может быть, чтобы он был в порядке. Это невозможно.

– Дерек!

И тут Стайлз видит, как он идет к ним, и вид у него по-настоящему устрашающий. Как Дерек способен ходить? Как вообще он выжил?

Стайлз не идиот.

Он не верит в чудеса.

Он просто... у него просто нет пока подходящего определения тому, что тут, блять, происходит.

***

Вокруг сплошной хаос. В основном.

Его отвозят в больницу, после этого – в полицейский участок, там задают множество вопросов, дают подписать заявление, и в итоге Стайлз выходит на улицу, только когда рассветает.

– Пап, дай мне минутку, – просит он, когда видит Дерека, стоящего на парковке около участка и выглядящего таким... потерянным. Нет никого, кто мог бы его забрать отсюда, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке и что он добрался до дома.

Стайлз подходит к нему.

– Итак, эм... – говорит он, – спасибо!

Дерек резко кивает головой.

– Сейчас я тебя обниму, – предупреждает Стайлз.

Дерек выглядит так, будто ему больно. Он вздыхает.

Стайлз быстро обнимает его и говорит:

– Ты пахнешь корицей.

– Я был в кофейне до того, как пойти в банк, – отвечает ему Дерек. – Бариста рассыпал корицу прямо на меня.

– Это из-за того, что ты нарычал на нее? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он натыкается кончиками пальцев на дыры сзади на куртке Дерека, и его сердце бросается вскачь. Он считает: одна, другая...

– На него, – говорит Дерек. – И да.

Стайлз просовывает палец в одну из дыр от пули и спрашивает:

– Как ты можешь быть живым?

Дерек рычит.

– Ты супергерой?

– Нет.

Стайлз отходит на шаг и наклоняет голову, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

– Я же выясню это, знаешь?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

– Пап! – кричит Стайлз. – Мы забираем Дерека к нам на завтрак!

Тот выглядит особенно убийственно, но, не протестуя, следует за Стайлзом до полицейской машины его отца.

***

Жизнь полна загадок.

Дерек Хейл, вероятно, самая большая из них.

И Стайлз совершенно точно собирается его разгадать.

Он начинает с того, что узнает, любит ли Дерек яичницу и блинчики. Ну а дальше видно будет.

Некоторые тайны стоят того, чтобы выяснить о них всё.

Другие – не так уж и интересны.

Например, он так никогда и не выяснит, сколько стоили его злотые.


End file.
